


sugar in a bowl

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kisses, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, lots of kisses to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Arashi was his first.<br/>2. Leo kissed him without asking, but he didn’t pull away.<br/>3. Ritsu didn’t even blink when he kissed him.<br/>4. Makoto's lips trembled as they kissed.<br/> </p><p>( in which Izumi kisses a lot of people. literally. nothing more than kisses as the fic progresses )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arashi

Arashi was his first.  
_(Behind the bold expression and the sly smile, Izumi is sure he was Arashi’s first, too.)  
_ Truth to be told, it’s nothing he remembers too fondly. He’s not sure if he expected his first kiss to be _bigger,_ something that could melt the ice off his chest and all that stuff; aged thirteen, Izumi Sena already wasn’t the most romantic boy around. But when Arashi (a twelve years old, thin and as tall as him Arashi, who liked messing up with the make up in the changing rooms between shoots) asked him if he wanted to try something, he couldn’t refuse.  
_(Up to this day, he doesn’t know why he couldn’t say no. Maybe it was something he didn’t see, something that tasted like a puppy crush and left just dry memories behind it.)_  
Their first kiss wasn’t even a good one, though he couldn’t tell back then. Arashi grabbed his shoulders, his usually flawless moves heavy with awkwardness and inexperience.  Their lips bumped, and Izumi jolted, hands tightening their grip on Arashi’s baby blue sweatshirt; his first kiss was on lips stretched thin by a wide smile, heart thumping loud in his chest as his cheeks were literally burning. Arashi’s lips were soft, slightly chapped, and trembling against his own; his eyes, though, were glowing, in a way he’d never seen them before. He pulled away first, kissed him again on the cheek whispering a low and amused _thank you, Izumi-chan_ before leaving for his shoot, rubber shoes squeaking unpleasantly on the marble floor.  
Izumi kept touching his lips all day, running a finger on the soft skin and asking himself why something as small as kiss with Arashi had him so affected.


	2. Leo

Leo kissed him  without asking, but he didn’t pull away.  
_(There was no real reason to push him away. To be quite honest, looking back, Izumi was glad Leo kissed him first, since he would have never found the courage to.)_   
He let his body be consumed in the storm Leo had caused,  hand s roaming over clothes too tight,  lips separating just to breathe. The weight of the guilt crushed him after that, after Leo had thrown all the sheets filled with notes and scribbles on the floor,  as pleading green eyes locked his gaze, a low purr asking him if they should stop.  
(  _Yeah. Whatever. Words too bitter to belong to_ _someone who just had someone else’s tongue in his mouth, in a voice almost too soft to belong to him. A nice way to balance.)  
_ The feelings blossoming in his chest were painful; suffocating, even, stopping his breath whenever Leo’s fingers touched him even so lightly, afraid he would break like porcelain at the slightest pressure.  
Love, so dark and scary, yet so gentle and comforting, like the small kisses Leo pressed on his skin; an ocean he dived in blind, following a faint light that sinked down to the bottom.  
He let the waves gently rock them, kiss after kiss, listening to their melody as they crashed on the shore.


	3. Ritsu

Ritsu  didn’t even blink when he kissed him.  
_(They swallowed tears, pride, sobs, all to coax each others’ lips open in mutual acceptance, almost a_ _spell as they closed their eyes.)  
_ He tasted bitter, salt and regret and broken promises.  They mingle d heavily on his tongue as he blink ed , letting Ritsu pulling him closer in the worst kiss he’ d ever had;  all teeth and pull ing and mouths too open  to be vaguely enjoyable.  
None of them cared, though, sacrificing sensations and feeling to make their minds blissfully silent,  toning down the unbearable weight of guilt and powerlessness crushing their brains.  
_(Ritsu was surprisingly gentle. He didn’t bite, didn’t pull enough to hurt, and didn’t push him away. The hand on his back traced small circles on his uniform, almost uncertain on what to do, and Izumi indulged, pressing their lips back together when they parted for breath.)  
_ Wait, a pant on his lips.  _Wait._ Ritsu’s eyes were nothing short of gleaming in the dim light of the room, looking out of place on his tears streamed face.  
_I’m nothing more than a replacement, am I?  
… Secchan? Am I?  
_ Ritsu’s trembling hands left his jacket when he didn’t answer, biting down his lips hard enough to draw blood.  
_(They never mentioned it again.  
Neither of them had something to say, anyway.)_


	4. Makoto

Makoto’s lips trembled as they kissed.  
 _(There was something sacred, even, in their lips meeting.)  
_ They slid together naturally, like they’d been waiting for this moment all their lives; as Izumi’s shaking hands settled on Makoto’s hips, they melted in laughs spilling between small kisses. _(He_ _tasted like cotton candy, and his lips were sticky like melted popsicles._ _)_ All the pain, all the words left unsaid melted along, and when they pulled back, he breathed for the first time in almost two years.  
« Wow » the lights of the arcade made his cheeks look a little more flushed and his glasses sparkle, hiding the bashful look in his eyes, as he turned to the game « aah, I’ve lost. »  
« I’ll pay the next game » he muttered, head coming to rest on Makoto’s shoulder; he could feel him tense, but the tension melted down as he wrapped his arms around his waist, humming, « mmh, Yuu-kun, don’t move. »  
« Izumi-san… »  
He knew, _Trickstar are going to get back soon, I can’t let them find you wrapped around me like an octopus, Izumi-san, please…  
_ But a couple of seconds never killed anybody, did they?  
_(His heart was beating so fast, he needed a minute or so to let it slow down. A breath, two. He’s not used to strong emotions anymore.)  
_ « I love you. »  
Izumi could feel him blushing even though he wasn’t looking at him, and he pressed his smile on his shoulder, hiding his shiny eyes. _It’s so stupid,_ his arms gripped his hips a little tighter, _so stupid._  
_(It_ _was_ _still a long way from making it perfect, but they_ _we_ _re on the right_ _path_ _._ _It’s alright, if for the first time, a kiss ma_ _de_ _him feel at home._ _Not suffocated, and not sick. It’s so overwhelming. He breathed in again, slowly.)  
_ « Me… too. »  
A slow exhale, fingers clutching to uniform shirts. Still shaking.  
« Wha... what about that game you're paying, then? »  
 _(Yes. Yes, this was how it's supposed to be.)_  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter for me yelling about izumi sena 24/7: @natsumaos


End file.
